Unseen Killer
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: The team decided to play a harmless game of Ouija board one night, but that all changed when they released three spirits. Will they survive?
1. Spirit's of the Ouija board

**A/N:** Got this idea from a book I'm reading called Darkness, Tell Us by Richard Laymon. Hope I can pull this story off.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own. Never happened. Play Ouija board at own risk.

* * *

"And then at the end, it was the girlfriend that did the killing and not the boyfriend," Ryan said, taking a sip of his beer and setting it down on the coffee table before them. "It was a really dumb movie too." He leaned back and put his arm around his girlfriend, Calleigh Duquesne, and looked at the two boys across from them. One in the chair and the other sitting between his legs. He shifted his attention to the window behind them as a flash of lightning lite the sky.

"Well, I'm gald we backed out at the last minute," Speed said, looking down at his boyfriend, Eric. "I guess you getting sick was worth it." He looked up when the lights in the family room of their bosses house flickered but stayed on as a roll of thunder nearly shook the house. He felt Eric stiffen but nothing else. "You need any help in there Horatio?"

"No. I got it," Horatio said, walking into the family room with two bowls of chips and a case of beer. He had invited his team over to his house to celebrate putting a child molester behind bars for good and his team had really worked their ass off the entire week so Horatio thought a nice evening away from the lab was an order. Ryan had brought over some movies for them to watch but the storm looked like it was going to make it impossible. The moment he set the bowls on the table, the lights flickered once more and this time, they never came back on. "Well, looks like the movies are out of the picture."

Calleigh turned around on the couch and looked out the window at the outside. The whole neighborhood was covered in darkness and as the lightning flashed, she could see the trees blowing in the strong wind and the rain coming down in sheets. "Ryan, I really don't want to be driving in this," she said, sitting back down. She wasn't afraid of storms, but driving in one like this scared her to death.

"None of you are leaving," Horatio said, using his boss voice. Sure they might be off the clock, but they were his team and friends. "I'll be right back with a flashlight and candles." He disappeared into the kitchen and started grabbing candles and flashlights.

"Hey Speed, remember when we gave Horatio that Ouija board?" Calleigh asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah." He looked down and saw a confused face on Eric and then one on Ryan's face. "That's right, you guys weren't here for that. Well, we had this case where this guy was killing these people and the police didn't know why. These people were random and not related to the killer. Well, when we finally got him, he said that Jonathon made him do it. That he saw these people trying to kill him. Horatio asked what he was talking about and the guy said Jonathon was the spirit in the Ouija board."

"After that case, me and Speed went out and got Horatio an Ouija board for kicks," Calleigh said, standing up. "I wonder if he still has it." She walked to his closet and opened it up, but without the light, she couldn't see what was what. She jumped when a ball of light appeared next to her by some coats and turned around to see Horatio holding a flash light. "Hey, do you still have that Ouija board?"

"Yes." He walked over to her and reached up on the top shelf, pulling a board down. He closed the closet and walked back to the others. "I don't think I've opened this at all."

"Are you guys serious about playing with this?" Eric asked, setting a lit candle on the table.

"What if we are?" Ryan asked, taking the lid off the board. "What? Against your religion?"

"Lay off Wolfe," Speed said. "Eric, you don't have to play if you don't want too."

"No, it's not against my religion. I just don't like messing with Ouija boards." He let out a puff of air but decided to join in. "Anyone got a pad and pen? We need to write the messages down."

Calleigh reached into her purse and pulled out some paper and pen. "You think this is going to work?"

"One way to find out," Ryan said. "Okay guys, put two fingers on the pointer and lets get this started." He waited for everyone to do what he said and then smiled. "Here it goes. We call upon the spirits of the great beyond. Please, tell us if there is anyone here that is willing to talk to us." He kept his eye on the board and after two minutes, nothing happened. He was about to ask again when the pointer slowly started moving.

"Oh man, this is cool," Calleigh said. The pointer stopped in the upper left hand corner. Under the word YES. "They said yes."

"How many of you are there?" Once more the pointer moved to the number two. "Are you friend or foe?" This time the pointer started pointing to different letters and Calleigh was next to him, writing them down with her free hand. G-O-O-D. B-A-D. Once the pointer stopped, he looked at her. "Well?"

"They said Good. Bad. What's that mean?"

"One's good and one's bad," Speed said. "Are we talking to the good or bad?"

The pointer started going crazy now, moving this way and that. Finally it slowed down and was able to point to letters. G-O-O-D.

"Good. Well, I feel a little better," Eric said. "How did you die?"

The pointer once more moved across the board. M-U-R-D-E-R.

"You were murdered?" Horatio asked. "Who murdered you?" He kept an eye on the board as the pointer moved and still couldn't believe he was sitting here doing this. He was to old for this but yet, he was now curious. B-A-D. "Bad? The bad spirit with you is the one that murdered you?" The pointer moved to the word YES. Then the pointer started going crazy once more and Horatio could've sworn the room suddenly got colder. He looked at the others and saw only Eric looked uncomfortable. He heard Calleigh gasp and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "What did it say?"

"I-G-E-T-Y-O-U. I get you," she said. The moment the words left her mouth, the window behind them suddenly shattered, sending glass everywhere. She felt Ryan pull her close to him and over her with this body as everyone let go of the pointer. She could feel something run down her arm and looked down to see a trail of blood running down her elbow. She covered the cut and looked up to see Speed and Eric had ducked down.

"Everyone okay?" Horatio asked, turning the flashlight on to get a better look. He saw Calleigh had some cuts on her arm from the glass and shaken, but otherwise okay. Ryan nodded he was okay. He shined the light to Speed and Eric, both giving him a nod. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a towl for Calleigh. He walked back in and walked over to the broken window to get the towl wet, looking at the tree branch that lay half in his house and half outside, before cleaning Calleigh's arm. "Nothing's deep but we'll get some bandages on that."

"Thanks Horatio."

"I think the game is over for now," Horatio said, taking Calleigh by the arm and led her to the bathroom.

Eric agreed full heartedly and was about to close the board but Ryan grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. He looked up to see Ryan's face and could feel anger rising from the young man.

"Leave it."

"Ryan. Horatio said to stop."

"I don't care. Calleigh got hurt."

"You don't really think this Ouija board did it, do you?"

"Don't you? I find it odd that at the moment they said they were going to get us the window shatters."

Speed pushed Ryan's hand off Eric and looked at the young man. "Ryan, there's a storm outside. The wind probably blew a tree branch into the window." Without another word, he closed the board and placed it back in the box as Horatio and Calleigh came back in. "You okay Cal?"

"Yeah. A little shaken up but I'm okay."

Horatio made her sit down and started cleaning the glass up. With Eric, Ryan, and Speed helping him, they were able to get the branch outside and the glass cleaned up in record time. Horatio walked into the garage and pulled out large sheets of plastic they had left over from remoldeling the basement and walked back inside to cover the window so the rain didn't get inside. "I suggest you guys sleep downstairs. I just had it remodeled."

They all agreed and once they made sure everything was cleaned and the plastic was nailed down tight, they all went downstairs to see a long sofa in the shape of an "L." Ryan took the seat that reclined and pulled Calleigh next to him while Speed took the other on the opposite side with Eric laying across the couch, head in his lap. Once Horatio made sure they were going to be okay, he walked back upstairs and headed for his room. He passed the family room and saw a shadow standing by the covered up window, but when he shined the light he found no one. He walked into his room and threw the covers back before climbing in. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.


	2. Spirits come alive?

_Italic_- dream

* * *

_"Come on Jack. I don't think this is a good idea," the young girl said, trying to get her hand free from her boyfriend. It was exactly midnight and she was being dragged by the hand through the woods on the edge of town, heading to the Sin Circle deep in the heart of the woods. In Jack's right hand was a box she knew to well and in his left hand, that held her's, was a bag they needed._

_"Calm down Ruby. This is going to be a quick game. Besides, it's just going to be us." He turned his head and smiled at her as he walked faster. After fifteen minutes, he finally reached the clearing in the middle of the woods. Sin Circle. All the teenagers in Oak Wood knew about Sin Circle. This was the place to take your girlfriend for a romantic night but it was also where the drug dealers, pot smokers, and Ouija board players go that gave it's name Sin Circle. You would never image what all went on in this one spot under a full moon. Jack and Ruby were part of the Ouija board players. Every full moon they go to Sin Circle and contact the dead. Their spirit's name was Jason Humphry and he was killed in World War II if you can believe it, but Jason was a little bit of a pervert. The reason why Ruby now didn't like contacting Jason anymore and the reason why she didn't want to be there with him._

_"But Jack, Misty and Freddy aren't with us. It won't work with just the two of us," Ruby argued, hoping he would listen and agree._

_"Nonsense. As long as it's us contacting him, he'll come." Jack set the box and bag down before sitting himself. "Start lighting the candles. I'll set the board up." He opened the lid and pulled the board out, taking care like it was made of glass. All Ouija board players took extra care of the board. He placed the pointer in the center of the board as Ruby lit the last four candles, one on each side the board. "You ready?"_

_"No."_

_He just looked at her and stated anyway. "We call upon the spirits of the great beyond. Your children have arrived to talk to the spirit named Jason Humphry. Jason Humpry are you with us?" He looked down at the board and waited for the pointer to move. When it didn't he started to get worried. Maybe Ruby was right but then the pointer started moving._

_I-A-M-H-E-R-E._

_"Jason, it is only me and Ruby tonight so I'm not sure if our connection will be strong."_

_C-O-M-E-W-I-T-H-Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N._

_"Jack, I don't think we should ask."_

_"Quiet Ruby. Yes Jason, we come with a question. Last time you said you knew how to get the money you hid those many years ago before you left for war. Do you know where you hid it?"_

_YES_

_"Will you tell us?"_

_K-I-L-L._

_Ruby's eyes went wide at Jason's response. Usually he was a nice man, still was a pervert though, but kill? Kill what? Surely he doesn't mean a human. "Jason, what do you mean by kill? Do you mean kill someone?"_

_YES._

_"Who do we need to kill?"_

_"JACK! You have to be crazy!"_

_H-E-R._

Eric's eyes snapped open at the sound of something pounding. He sat up and looked around to find he was in his room on the bed. Not in the woods with those two kids. The pounding started up again and came to realize it was coming from the front door. He got out of bed, seeing the clock to his left read 7:00 PM, and walked into the small living room to answer the door. When he opened the door, Ryan and Calleigh were standing there, with Ryan holding something that was covered up.

"Bout time you answered," Ryan said, walking in. "Speed here?"

"Why of course Ryan, please come in," Eric said. He let Calleigh in and closed the door behind him, locking it like he always does.

"I'm so sorry Eric," Calleigh said, standing by the door. "I have no idea what has gotten into him. I told him you and Speed would probably be tired from helping Horatio this afternoon but he insisted we come over. He won't even tell me what he has under that blanket."

"So? Where's Speed?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping." Eric shook his head and walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter by the sink where they always left each other notes. He picked it up and read it over before turning to Ryan. "His dad called and needed help moving so he won't be back until late. Better?"

Ryan stood there for a minutes and thought about it before smiling. "Yeah, we can still do it. Two down won't hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric demanded and that's when his face went white. Ryan removed the blanket he held and there, sitting in his hands, was the Ouija board. "Where the hell did you ge that?"

"Yeah. The only person I know that has an Ouija board is Horati... oh no. Ryan, you didn't."

"What? I'll return it to him when we're done." Ryan set the board on the coffee table and pulled the pointer out of his pocket.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Eric asked. "You're still not upset about last night with the window are you?"

"No. I agree with you guys that it was just the storm, but when we went to bed, I remembered we never asked them for their name."

"I'm not playing that," Calleigh said, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back on the couch.

"Count me out too," Eric said.

"Okay...Chicken."

Eric stopped and turned around to face a smirking Ryan. "What was that?"

"I said you're a chicken. A scaredy cat. A wimp. What kind of a man is afraid of a stupid Ouija board? You are. Maybe Speed should've asked me out instead of you. Lord know's he needs a real man but all he got was child." His smile grew when Eric walked over to the coffee table and sat down, glaring at him. He knew that would work. "I knew you could do it. Now, lets get started."

Eric all but wanted to pounch Ryan right there, but Calleigh was there and he didn't want to do that in front of her. He put two fingers on the pointer like last night and prayed that nothing happens. He listened as Ryan started talking and was brought back to his dream. "We call upon the spirits of the great beyond." _We call upon the great spirits of the great beyond._ "We wish to talk to the two spirits that we spoke to last night." _Your children have arrived to talk to the spirit named Jason Humphry._ "Are the two spirits we talked to with us?" _Jason Humphry are you with us?_

"Ryan," Calleigh said, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Not now Calleigh." Ryan looked at the board and saw the pointer move. "Calleigh, get some paper and pen." He continued to watch the pointer move on the board.

YES.

"Alright. We forgot to ask your name last night. Can you tell us?"

G-O-N-E.

"Gone?" Calleigh asked, looking down at what she wrote. "That's a weird name."

"Is your name Gone?"

NO. Then the pointer started going crazy and pointing to letters very fast. S-H-E-G-O-N-E.

"She gone," Calleigh read out loud.

"Is the second spirit we talked to last night gone?"

YES.

"Do you know where she went?"

M-U-S-T-F-I-N-D. N-E-E-D-M-O-N-E-Y.

Eric didn't need Calleigh to read that to him. He already knew what it said and he had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke before Ryan could ask anymore questions. "I demand you to tell me the girls name you're looking for."

"Eric? Are you okay?" Calleigh asked, now a little afraid for her friend. She never heard Eric speek in a dead tone like that and Ryan was looking at him weird too. Her eyes looked at the board and saw it was moving and quickly wrote what it was saying. Once it was done, she looked up from the paper and saw Eric's eyes closed. "Her names Ruby."

"What's your name?" Ryan asked, beating Eric to it this time.

J-A-C-K.


	3. Horatio's new visitor

_Italics-_thinking, phone conversation, and ghost voice. Good luck.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Horatio stood on the porch, once more thanking his friends for helping him get the window fix before they got into their cars to go to their own homes. Once the cars were out of sight, he sighed as he looked at the branch that still lay on the grass under the now newly fixed window. He walked into the grass and just looked at the tree in front of his house and spotted the place where the branch had broken off and could see a very long split in the tree. The tree had gotten struck by lightning and the hanging branches were blown by the wind, hence why the branch ended up in his house. He knelt down and picked the branch up but when he stood up, his face went pale as he stared into deep blue eyes of a young teenage girl standing right inside his house, looking at him through the window. He dropped the branch and took a step back as the girl disappeared. Not having the slightest clue on what that was, he carefully walked back into his house and entered the family room to find it the way he left it a few moments ago. Empty.

"Where did you go?" he asked above a whisper. No one can just appear and then disappear, but this girl did and right in front of him no less. He knew he saw her but he just had no idea where she ran off too. He reached into the drawer on the small side table and pulled out a small hand gun he kept there for save keeping and started a search of his whole house incase anyone was in there. As he searched, he tried to think if he left any doors unlocked, windows opened, or if someone broke a window. He started in the kitchen, since the family room was already searched, and checked the back door. Locked like he left it. He pulled back the blinds of the windows and saw all the glass intact and untouched. Kitchen was safe. As he started walking out, he stopped when he heard the TV turn on. He spun around, gun up and ready but he saw no one. Giving a small chuckle, he walked over and turned the TV off and continued the rest of his search.

He walked up the stairs, taking one step at a time, and kept his eyes open. To bad he wasn't looking at the pictures that hung on the wall, otherwise he would've seen that same teenage girl from before in the glass reflection. Following him. He checked the bathroom and saw the only single window opened just an inch but he walked over and looked down and didn't find a ladder. Bathroom was safe. He headed across the hall to the guest room, checking closets, under beds, and windows. Nothing. He made his way down the hall, feeling rather cold all of a sudden like he did last night, and entered the last room for checking. His room. He knew the windows were open but like the bathroom, he checked for ladders. The closets were clear as was under the bed and soon he just felt silly for checking his own house with a gun out. Shaking his head he went to leave the room but turned around when he heard something hit the carpet behind him and noticed his dresser, which had several picture frames on it, was missing one. His eyes fell to the floor and found that missing picture frame face down. He picked it up and turned it over to see it was a picture Valera had taken of Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Speed, and himself last year at the Company Day Picnic and laughed at the memory of that day but stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the door to his room had closed with a loud slam.

"What is going on here?" Needless to say, he was starting to get a little worried about what was going on. There was no way he knocked over the picture because he would've felt himself knocking it over and there was no wind in the room but yet the door had closed. Telling himself to remain calm, he set the picture back where it belonged and opened the door, looking down the hall but saw no one. He then heard something being thrown from the family room and ran down the hall in hopes of finding someone in his house. _Now I know I'm going crazy if I'm hoping I find a robber in my house_, he thought as he reached the end of the stairs but all he was met with was no one in the room and an empty box that looked like it was thrown across the room. He walked over and picked it up to see it was the Ouija game with no board or pointer to be found. He remembered hearing Speed putting the game back in the box while he was taking care of Calleigh but yet, the game was gone. Did one of them take it? He could only come up with one person who would want to take the game. It wasn't Eric since he was really didn't want to play the game in the first place. Wasn't Speed since he had a level head and Eric wouldn't even let him bring it into their apartment. Calleigh was with him so that only left one person. Ryan. As he set the box back on the coffee table, his home phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Horatio? It's Yelina."_

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

_"Well, Ray has a soccer game in an hour and he wanted to know if you would like to come and watch, maybe go out ot dinner after the game."_

"I would be delighted," he said without a second thought. He had to ge out of the house and get his mind off of everything that just happened and everything that happened last night.

_"Great. Can you met us at the field?"_

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, took one last look around the house, and walked out.

* * *

That night, Horatio walked back into his house to find it still empty but at lest nothing seemed out of place. He was half expecting to come home to pillows and blankets thrown all over the floor, the TV on, and lights in every room on, but all was dark and quiet. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and walked over to his chair for a well deserve rest and relaxation but when he dropped down in the chair and went to get the remote from the side table, it was gone. He stood up and walked over to the TV stand but didn't see the remote, so he started searching the room and his eyes fell on it, sitting next to the computer on the desk. How it ended up there he didn't know. He walked over to the desk and felt ice cold as his hand touched the chair. Again, it was the same cold air he felt last night and that afternoon. Picking up the remote he started walking back to the chair and that's when he heard her. Actually heard a girls voice right next to him.

_"Stop them."_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up again and at that moment the computer behind him turned on with a ding. Turning around, he was waitting to see the teenage girl but he saw no one and yet, his computer had turned on and instead of the welcome screen, his WordPad was up and three words had been typed in bold letters.

MUST STOP THEM.

"Stop them?" What kind of joke was Ryan playing? It had to have been Ryan since he was all into the Ouija board that he had to have planed at lest the computer but his eyes went wide when another message was being typed right in front of him.

YES. MUST STOP THEM.

"Stop who?"

FRIENDS.

He stepped back this time, not expecting to get a response that fast. Like whoever was typing was sitting right there in the chair, their hands on the keyboard and waitting to answer more of his questions. He remembered one of his Co-ops last year was obsessed with the supernatural and wondered if this is what he was experiencing, since everything seemed to be fitting that catogory. He knew what to do now, but he felt silly. _Silly? Like walking around the house with your gun drawn wasn't silly enough_. He made up his mind and decided to give it a try."Who are you?"

RUBY.

"Okay Ruby. Are you the one that I saw last night and the one that I saw this afternoon?"

YES.

"Are you the one that turned the TV on, knocked over the picture, closed the bedroom door, and threw the box across the room?"

YES.

"Why?"

STOP THEM.

"Stop who?"

FRIENDS.

"Friends? My friends?"

YES.

"Why?"

IN DANGER.

"What kind of danger?"

CAN'T RELEASE HIM.

"Release who?"

HIM.

"Alright, here's the deal. If you don't answer me in a full, complete sentince, I'm turning this computer off," he said in the voice he uses when he's talking to fugitives. "Now I'm going to ask you one last time. Release who?"

THEY CAN'T RELEASE JASON.

"Who's Jason?"

BAD.

Then it dawned on him. Bad. "You were the one we were talking to last night."

YES. I GOT OUT BUT HE DIDN'T AND JACK IS WORRIED.

"How did you get out? What are you?"

I GOT OUT WHILE TALKING TO YOU. JASON WAS TOO LATE TO GET ME AND NOW HE'S PISSED. I'M ALSO DEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW.

That got a chuckle out of Horatio. He never thought he would be talking to a spirit through a computer. A smart ass one at that. "So Jason was the one that said 'I get you' to you?"

YES.

"And he's the one that murdered you."

YES AND NO. LONG STORY BUT RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO STOP YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE THEY LET JASON OUT AND JACK FINDS OUT. THEY BOTH GET OUT, NO ONE IS SAFE.

"They're dead. What can they do?"

MORE THAN YOU KNOW.


	4. It begins

Eric stared down at the board, not knowing what to do anymore. He wanted to stop right there and burn the damn thing but he couldn't do that for two reasons. One, he heard that burning an Ouija board brought the devil himself out. Two, this was Horatio's game. The second reason was the real one keeping him from burning it. So now here he was, sitting on the floor of his and Speeds apartment playing this game with Ryan, Calleigh sitting on the couch and writing down the messages, while Speed was gone. This was not what he wanted to do.

"Okay, so this is Jack. Were you the one we talked to yesterday?" Ryan asked, ignoring the warning glace Eric was giving him. To him this was a stupid game. What harm could happen.

NO.

"So who were we talking to last night?"

M-Y-R-U-B-Y.

"That's Jack's girlfriend," Eric said.

"Jack, is that right?" Ryan asked, looking at Eric.

YES.

"Okay Eric, you got me," Ryan said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"How the hell did you know Ruby was this Jack's girlfriend? Uh? By messing with my head. Was it you last night that was moving the pointer?" accused Ryan.

"No. Listen, before you guys showed up, I had this dream. There were these two teenagers, Jack and Ruby, and they we playing with an Ouija board just like us. They were contacting the spirit named Jason Humpry."

"Really? So what happened to them?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered before waking up was this Jason guy had told Jack to kill Ruby."

Ryan started to clap his hands and stood up. "Very nice work. You should write a book about that."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Whatever. I bet you really did want to play this game last night. You're not afraid of it but obsessed with it. Maybe you're secretly going to this stupid meeting for people with board game obsessions." Ryan turned around to go into the kitchen when he was hit in the back of the head. He turned around and saw the pointer laying on the floor right behind him, and when he looked up he saw Eric's eyes wide in shock. He stormed over to Eric and grabbed him by the collor of his shirt. "Now you're throwing things at me?!"

"Ryan, let him go," Calleigh said, getting off the couch." Eric didn't throw the pointer at you."

Ryan released Eric and turned to her. "What are saying?"

"I'm saying that Eric didn't even touch the pointer. It flew off the table itself."

"Now you're in on this too?" Ryan just couldn't believe it. Even his own girlfriend was playing with his head.

"What? Ryan, no. I swear that Eric didn't throw it and neither did I. Ryan, there really is something going on with this game." She put the pointer back on the table and pulled him down on the couch with her. "Look, maybe we should put this away and give it back to Horatio. Tell him to get rid of it just to be on the safe side."

"Calleigh, baby, there is nothing weird about this game. It's only Eric playing with our heads. Isn't that right Delko?" He turned to face Eric but saw his friend looking down at the board, body shaking like a leaf. He looked down as well and saw the pointer that Calleigh had set on the board was moving around in the circles by itself. "Calleigh."

Calleigh looked down where Ryan was staring and gasped at the sight. The pointer finally stopped moving and then started once more, but this time pointed at letters. She grabbed the paper and pen, not believe this was really happening, and wrote down letter after letter. Once the pointer stopped, she started putting the letters together.

"What's it say?" Ryan asked.

"It says, 'Until I Get Money. No One Safe.'" She looked up and then back down at the paper. "I wonder what that means."

"Lets find out," Ryan said, sitting back down once more, forgetting about everything between him and Eric.

"No," was all Eric said. He stood up and walked twards the kitchen to get himself something to drink. "I want you to close that game up and get it out of my apartment."

"Oh come on Eric. Will it help if I say I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted. Now close it up." He turned his back to him and opened the cabinet when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it, wondering who was calling him at eight in the evening. "Hello?..Hi Mr. Speedle...What?..Are you sure?.. I'm on my way. Thank you." He hung up the phone but just stared at it. This couldn't be happening.

"Eric. Is everything okay?" Calleigh asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. She heard everything Eric said and got worried. "Eric? Is Speed okay?"

"No. He got into an accident." Now he started walking around the apartment, grabbing his keys and coat. "I have to go see him."

"We'll come too," Calleigh said. She looked down at Ryan and gave him the look that told him to pack it up and get moving. Nodding when he got the hint, she grabbed Ryan's keys and followed Eric out the door.

* * *

"He's very lucky," Dr. Munson said, smiling at the parents that stood before him. "If he hadn't stopped when he did, I would be saying I'm sorry for your loss instead."

"When can we see him?" Mrs. Speedle asked, holding her husbands hand.

"Give the nurses a few more minutes to get him set up and then you can see him."

"Thank you doctor," Mr. Speedle said. He watched the doctor go and sat down in one of the chairs by the room, replaying twenty minutes ago. He just waved goodbye to his son and thanked him for helping him at such short notice. Then five minutes later they get a call and it was his son saying he was in an accident. Now where they were. Just waiting.

"Is he okay?"

He looked up to see Eric walking towards him, Calleigh and Ryan right behind him. He stood up and put on a smile, glad to see Speed's friends here as fast as they could. "Everything is okay Eric," he said, assuring the young man. "The doctor said he was lucky he stopped when he did."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"We're not sure," Mrs. Speedle said. "He called us when the accident happened and we drove over there to help him. When we got there, a dump truck was sitting in the middle of the intersection, it's front smashed in, and your car parelle to the truck, the front and driver side smashed." She turned around when a nurse came out of her sons room and smiled.

"You may go in."

"You guys go in first," Eric said, knowing his parents wanted to see their son more than him. He sat down and looked at the floor in front of him, thinking about everything. This felt just like last night with the broken window. Right after that threatening message and now they got another threatening message and Speed's in the hospital. Then he just remembered he didn't call Horatio. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit speed dial, standing up. After four rings, it was picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Horatio, it's Eric. Listen, Speed was in an accident a little while."

_"Is he okay?"_

"His parents said yes. They're in there right now. I thought you would want to know."

_"Okay. I'm on my way."_

Eric hung up when Speed's parents walked out, looking better then before. "He doing okay?"

"Oh yes. He wants out right now, but the doctors want to keep him over night to run a few more test. He's been asking for you," Mrs. Speedle said, giving Eric a kiss on the cheek before walking away with her husband.

He gave a small smile and walked into the room to see Speed sitting up in the bed and looking pissed. "What's that face for?"

"They won't let me go home."

"Well, you were just in an accident," Calleigh laughed, sitting in one of the chairs by the bed while Ryan took the other one. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. A bump on my head where I hit the steering wheel and my shoulder hurts from the seatbelt." He grabbed Eric's hand as his boyfriend sat on the bed next to him. "You were sleeping when I left."

"I know. You can thank Ryan for waking me. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, when we got home you went to lay down. Around five my dad called and asked if I could help him move so I figured I go help while you slept and took your car. When I left their house I got maybe two blocks from their house and stopped at the intersection. When the light turned green I started out but then something really weird happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't all the way in the intersection when I heard this voice right next to my ear, telling me to stop the car. For some reason, I did and I'm glad I did. Just as I stopped, a dump truck ran the red light but it hit the front of the car, spining the car around and I hit the side of the truck. All I remember was laying in the driver side and my phone up to my ear and I heard my parents over the phone and told them I was in an accident. I guess it was the bump on my head but I do remember my arms never moved until help arrived." He saw Eric looked at Calleigh and Ryan, his hand shaking a little in his. "Eric? What's wrong?"

"Speed, while you were gone, we came over to visit you," Calleigh said, speeking up. "Ryan had taken Horatio's Ouija board and wanted to contact those spirits we talked to last night."

"You what?" Speed wasn't sure which one he was mad at. Ryan for stealing Horatio's game, or Ryan and them playing that game.

"I didn't play and Eric didn't want to play but Ryan talked him into it. Well, we got the spirits we talked to but it seemed different." She then started telling Speed everything up to the phone call. "So I guess you can see why Eric is just a little scared."

"I'm not scared," Eric said, defending himself. "Just trying not to let this stupid game get to me."

"But don't you find it weird," Ryan asked. "You have to admitt this is pretty freaky."

"That's not the only thing weird going on," Horatio's voice said from the doorway. "How you doing Speed?"

"I'm good."

"Good. I suggest we all get settled in because this is going to take a awhile." Horatio closed the door and started tell his team what was going on.


	5. The third spirit free

It was Monday night and outside the wind was blowing as hard as it could. Weather reported a sever thunderstorm warning for Miami and yet, the weather seemed to fit the mood. Ryan sat at the coffee table, staring at the Ouija board to decided if he should or shouldn't. He told Calleigh to go to Eric and Speed's place without him to welcome Speed home from the hospital, telling her he had paper work he wanted to look over before the case next week. It was a harmless little lie and he promised himself to return it to Horatio tomorrow anyway so what's one more? He straightened his back and placed his fingers on the pointer and hoped this would work with one person.

"I wish to speek to Jack that I spoke to yesterday. I have a few questions to ask." He looked down at the board and waited for the pointer to move but nothing happened. "Come on you bastard. Were you the one responsible for Calleigh getting hurt two days ago and Speed getting in that accident yesterday?"

YES.

Ryan was taken back by the sudden respond but smiled. "That's better. Okay then, why?"

F-R-E-E.

"What do you mean free?"

G-O-N-E. N-E-E-D-M-O-N-E-Y.

"Where's the money at and I'll help you." Maybe even ask for some to pay off some debts.

Y-O-U-W-A-N-T-M-O-N-E-Y.

"If you'll let me have some I wouldn't mind. Tell me what to do."

H-E-L-P-M-E.

"How?"

L-I-K-E-T-H-I-S.

At that moment the window on the other side of the small house flew open and rain started pouring in. Ryan jumped up and ran over to the window nad closed it before it ruined the carpit. He looked outside and couldn't even see a thing since the rain came down in sheets. Closing the blinds, he walked back over to the Ouija board but stopped when he saw a shadow standing right next to the coffee table, but when lightning lit the room, there was no one there. Making himself calm down and sat back down to finish. "Did you do that?"

YES.

Ryan released the pointer and stood up as fast as he could. That was different then the other times it moved. Before it felt like a string with pulling the pointer but this time, this time it felt like someone had their hands over his and moved the pointer with swiftness. Deciding that it was time to put it away, he packed it up and was about to place it on the table in the kitchen when a loud bang came from upstairs and the lights in the entire house went out. It's only the storm. Nothing to be afraid of. Ryan felt around until he got to the refrigerater and felt on top for the flashlight. "Where are you, you piece of..." He stopped when something rolled at his feet and he looked down to see it was the flashlight. Thinking he might have knocked it off himself, he picked it up and turned it on when another loud bang came from upstairs. Getting as much courage as he could, he walked slowly towards the stairs and flashed the light up to the top, looking for anything to move but saw nothing. That meant he had to go up there. He took on step a a time, pausing every now and then to listen, and managed to make it to the top when the door to their bedroom slammed shut. Now he started thinking someone was in his house and here he was without a gun. Then he remembered the baseball bat in the spare bedroom to his right and walked in to grab it. Now that he felt a little safer, he walked towards his bedroom and listened for any movement or voices but heard nothing. Opening the door, he stood in the doorway to look around the room.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nothing. He walked in and looked around, the light from his flashlight going this way and that at every noise he heard. The light landed on an open window and the banging was the shutters outside that were lose. Going over to close the window he happened to look at the mirror on the dresser and saw a man standing in the corner of the room, dressed like he was in a war. Spinning around and bring the bat up, he faced the corner but saw no one. Letting out a sigh, he proceed to close the window and fix anything that may have been knocked over by the wind. "Okay Ryan, you've been playing this game for too long. It's time to give it back and never look at an Ouija board for as long as you live. And now you lost your mind because you're talking to yourself." He started walking out of the room when he felt something cold touch his shoulder and a voice right next to his ear.

"Help me find them and the money will be yours."

He turned his head but found on one. Just like before. "Just so you, whoever you are, I don't believe in ghost. It's nothing but my mind playing tricks on me because of that stupid game."

"I need to find those two. They need to pay."

"Leave me alone!" Ryan covered his ears but he could still hear the voice, like it was talking in his head.

"You will help me find those two and then we can get the money I left."

Ryan's body suddenly went stiff and he felt like something was crawing around inside him. He felt cold and like his body didn't even belong to him anymore. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection, but he also saw a young man staring back at him. Smiling.

* * *

"Guys, I'm getting worried," Calleigh said, hanging up the phone and walking into the family room. "I keep getting a busy signal."

"Calleigh, the storm probably blew the power out," Speed said from the couch. "I'm sure Ryan's fine. Just got his nose in those papers. Hey Eric, where's my beer?"

"Were you left it," Eric said, walking into the family room with three beers. "In the kitchen." He handed Calleigh one and then Speed his before sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Now that Speed was home, he felt more at ease and not jumping at noises. Since Horatio told them about Ruby he was wondering if his dream had anything to do with the Ouija board but he didn't tell them that. He wanted to forget and just enjoy Speed being home.

"Well, I'm going to head home while the rain stopped," Calleigh said, laying her half drunken beer on the coffee tabel. She gave Speed a hug and then one to Eric before leaving to go home.

"Think she'll be okay?" Eric asked, closing the door and locking it.

"She'll be fine." Speed held his arm out and waited for Eric to join him on the couch. Once he had Eric in his arms and turned the TV on and watched a little bit of a stupid reality show when he heard light breathing and looked down to see Eric had fallen asleep. Smiling, he turned the TV down so it didn't bother him and let him sleep for awhile.


	6. The true power of spirits

"This is the fourth body dump this week," Frank said, looking down at the water below him as he stood on the deck of the small boat they stood on in the middle of the ocean. He got a call saying a couple that were out for a ride found a floating arm. He already had Eric in the water while Calleigh watched monitors to make sure Eric had enough air. "I'm begining to think these criminals know how much I hate body dumps."

"No. You just hate going shark hunting," Calleigh laughed, looking up. "Eric told me all about how you wouldn't go into the water and look for that body."

"Do you blam me?"

"No. I personally like dry land myself. Let Eric swim with the fishes. So to speek."

"Just so you guys know, I can hear everything you say," came Eric's voice from the intercome next to the monitor. "Frank, I'm not seeing anything."

"Okay. Why don't you come up and I'll call dispatch and see if we can get that couple out here and tell us where they actually saw the arm. No use wasting your air." Frank started to turn around when one of the officers on board gave a yell and pulled out their gun. "What's wrong Parker?"

"I think I saw a fin. I'm not sure," the officer replied.

"Okay. Calleigh call Eric and tell him to keep a sharp eye out for sharks." Frank turned back to the ocean and pulled his gun out as well. "Men, lets get this boat covered and if you see a fin shoot it." He saw a fin to his right and shot at it but it disappeared into the water. As he looked, he saw no blood and there was no food or garbage, so why are the sharks swiming around them? "Calleigh. Did you get a hold of Delko?"

"Yeah. He's coming up on my side straight up towards the boat." She was standing up, keeping an eye out for Eric and sharks. Truthfully, she was getting a little scared. Never have they had sharks around them when finding bodies or evedince and she just felt like something was wrong. She saw a fin to her left and shot at it, hitting it, but it disappeared underwater. "Frank, they keep going under."

"I know that. Eric up yet?"

"No. He was near the floor so it'll take him awhile." She then looked down at the intercome. "Eric. Do you read me?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I'm almost to the boat. I'm going slow because of the sharks and..." he stopped in mid sentince when he saw something swimming down there with him. "Calleigh, did Frank send in divers?"

"Frank. Did you send in divers?" Calleigh asked, relaying Eric's question.

"No. Why?"

"No he didn't Eric. Why?"

"Because I saw someone down here." He started swimming in that direction but he saw something bigger than a human swim to his left. He turned around and saw a shark swimming right towards him. In a state of panic, Eric started swimming faster towards the boat and telling Calleigh to get her gun ready to shoot a shark right behind him. Even though he didn't have eyes on the back of his head, he could still see the shark swimming behind him, mouth open, teeth sharp, and belly empty. His gloved hand just touched the side the of the boat when he felt the sharks mouth around his air tank and that's when he went into full blown panic. Struggling to get free, he kicked the shark and that made the shark swim back, but it also made the shark pull him back away from the boat, and then he saw bubbles floating around him. He looked at his gauge and saw his air supply going down rapidly and there was only one reason for that. The shark had tore a hole in his tank. Now fear of death coming closer by the second, he started swimming like mad towards the boat, all while trying not to breath in water or black out, but it looked like he was going to be doing one of the two any second. Just as he felt himself getting lighthead from lack of oxygen, he felt a hard push and his head was soon above water and then whatever gave him that push was suddenly ripped from his body.

"Oh my gawd, Eric are you okay?" Calleigh asked, kneeling on the deck and holding a hand out for Eric to grab. She heard footsteps running behind her and then more hands reached down over the rail and helped her get Eric on board, while shoots still rang out. She pulled off his mask and heard him gasping for air while Frank knelt down next to her.

"Delko. You okay?"

Eric only nodded, afraid to stop gasping for air for even the slightest second. He felt someone trying to get his wet suit off and decided he could help them as long as they didn't ask any questions that requiard him answering. Once his wet suit was off his chest, he just layed on the floor as the boat raced back to the dock. After ten more minutes, his breathing was calming down and he felt much better.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Calleigh asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah."

"What caused those sharks to swim near us? I've never seen that."

"Me neither but I'll tell you this. I would've been dead if someone hadn't pushed me up to the surface."

"What?"

"I almost blacked out down there but I felt someone push me up. Then it was gone."

* * *

Horatio stood behind a wall as another bullet wizzed passed him. He saw Ryan across from him, ducking behind a small cement wall. After he watched Calleigh and Eric leave, he got a call about one of the fugitives they've been following was down at the construction site, so he grabbed Ryan and headed out.

"Come on Caine. Don't you want me?" Kilo's voice said with emusment.

"Horatio, what can we do?" Ryan asked, as Kilo fire once more at them. "He's got two guns and two more at his side. We can't get a hit in."

"We have to try." Horatio waited until Kilo had to stop to change guns and that's when he made his move. He jumped out from behind the wall and now he was the one letting the bullets fly. He was able to get two off and make Kilo duck for cover, dropping his extra guns. "Okay Wolfe. Let's get him." He slowly walked towards the building Kilo ducked into and entered with cation. He heard Ryan behind him and payed attention to the right side. "Come on out Kilo."

"Not this time Caine," Kilo's voice said, somewhere to the left.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Ryan said, giving it a shot. He heard movement in front of him so he slowly made his way in that direction. He was on the other side of the wall now and the noises were getting louder and closer. He took it step by step, stopping to listen, and then continue. He felt something in his head and he could hear laughing to his right and turned in time to see Kilo running towards him, a hammer in hand. It happened so fast he didn't know what happened. He saw Kilo running towards him, waving the hammer around, and then he was suddenly picked up by something and thrown across the room and hit the the wall.


	7. Are we going crazy?

Speed was bord. That's all there was to it. Laying on the comfortable couch, watching all the movies they own, eating whatever he wanted, sleeping whenever he wanted, and just not having to get up and work was driving him crazy and it was only Tuesday. He knew Eric was having fun at work since they somehow managed to make work more enjoyable, and if it wasn't for the stupid doctors order, he would be side by side with Eric on cases instead of at home. It's sad when work sounds better than being at home, but when one doesn't have anyone to enjoy it with, you might as well be working. For the tenth time, Speed turned the TV off before another stupid talk show came on and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened. He knew the accident Sunday was just an accident, like that disembody voice was just a disembody voice and that thought alone made him shiver. He didn't really believe in ghost, but after listening to Horatio's little ghost story he started thinking about it, but what got him wondering was when Eric had a nightmare the night before. He remembered waking Eric up and then Eric telling him everything. His first dream before Calleigh and Ryan came over and then the dream he just had about the girl named Ruby getting killed by her boyfriend Jack. Needless to say Speed was ready to kill Ryan for making Eric play that stupid game.

"I need to get out of here," he spoke outloud. He stood up from the couch and looked at the clock. "Only one in the afternoon, you got to be kidding me. Wonder what Eric's up to at the lab." He grabbed his keys from the small table by the door when the TV, that he remembered turning off, turned back on in time for a Breaking News.

_"And we have breaking news that we just receved. It seems the Miami Dade Police Department is not having any luck today on these cases. We have Erica at Miami Beach for our first story. Erica."_

_"Thank you Jessica. What was suppose to be a simple search for a body in the ocean ended up with one of the CSI divers getting attacked by sharks."_ (Scene changes to the ocean) _"Miami Dade Police got a call from a couple that were out for a boat ride when they saw a floating arm. CSI Eric Delko was in the water looking for the body when the police on the boat spotted a shark. At first it looked to be one shark but pretty soon it was a handfull. One officer that commented and wished not be shown, said the police were shooting at the sharks until Mr. Delko got on board safely, but it was a close one."_

_"Is Eric Delko okay?"_ Jessica asked from the news room.

_"Eric Delko is safe and unharmed but it was a close one. According to police, the shark tore his oxygen tank off but as I said before, he is okay and not hurt. Back to you Jessica."_

_"Thank you Erica. And if Miami thought that was the end of a bad day, it just got worst. Two hours ago a fugitive that was wanted by police for murder was killed in an accident at the construction site. Lieutenant Horatio Caine and CSI Ryan Wolfe chased the fugitive into a building at the site, when Mr. Wolfe said that the fugitive was running at him with a hammer when he slipped on some plastic and hit his head on a cement wall, snapping his neck on impact. Police are looking more into this case but it does seem that the fugitive did slip and fall."_

Speed stared dumbfounded at the TV screen but he didn't know what baffled him more. The TV turning or hearing his friends and boyfriend were in danger today. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eric's number, and waited for him to pick up. After three rings it was picked up and he sighed when he heard Eric's voice on the other end. "Thank gawd you're okay."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"That shark attack."

"How did you know?"

"I saw it on the news." There was silence on the other side of the line and he started getting worried. "Eric?"

"Speed, there was no news crew," Eric said, like he was afraid of telling him that.

"What do you mean there was no news crew? Eric, the TV turned itself on and the Breaking News came on about you and about Horatio." Speed sat down now, not sure what to make of this situation. Eric never lied to him before so why would he say there was no news crew? Because there wasn't.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah. They said him and Ryan were at a construction site chasing a fugitive when the fugitive slipped on some plastic and snapped his neck when he hit the cement wall."

"Speed, Horatio just called Calleigh twenty minutes ago and told us what happened and he was waiting on the ambulance. No one know's about Horatio and Ryan yet either."

"Then how the hell did I?"

"Calm down babe. You said the TV turned itself on?" Eric was now trying to get Speeds mind off the news but it seemed that no matter what he wouldn't help, but he had to try.

"Yeah. I turned it off and was about to go see how you were doing at work. I grabbed my keys and just turned the knob when the TV turned on to the news." He was going to ask Eric something else but he could hear Frank in the background telling him they had to get going.

"Hey Speed, we need to get going so I'll call you when I get back to the lab."

"Okay. Have Alexx look you over."

"Speed, I'm..."

"Love you." Speed hung up with a smile on his face. He knew Eric didn't need to see Alexx but he wanted him to know he was okay, even though he was pretty freaked out right about now. Horatio said he was going to call the co-op the lab had one year and have her go over to his house and help him, so maybe she could help him with his apartment. Standing up, he couldn't believe he was thinking about calling a ghost hunter into his apartment just because the TV turned to the news that wasn't even real but it really happened. "Maybe? Nah." Speed shook his head and decided he was going to get on the internet and see if he could find a nice vacation spot for him and Eric since he was going to be taking him there the moment this whole ghost, spirit, whatever you want to call it, was over with. When he got the internet up he was shocked at what he saw. Instead of the welcome screen, he saw a newspaper artical opened and the headlines reading TEENAGE GIRL MURDERED BY BOYFRIEND. He moved the mouse up to the X box and clicked it, but when that window closed, another popped right up after it but this time the headlines read BOYFRIEND CLAIMS TO BE POSSESSED BY WWII SOLDIER. Without thinking he printed that artical and then more articals about that story. He felt like he was sleepwalking and only his body knew what to because his brain sure didn't. Once he had pages in his hands, he picked his keys up once more and walked out of the apartment and headed to the lab.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Wolfe, once more. What happened?" Rick asked, looking across the table at Ryan.

"Like I said for what, the fifth time? The fugitive, Kilo Monsico, ran at me with a hammer. There was still some plastic laying around and he slipped, falling to the side and smacking his head against the cement wall. I saw his neck snapping back and then heard a snap, and Mr. Monsico went limp."

"And where was Lieutenant Caine during all this?"

"He was on the other side of the room. We entered the building together when I heard Mr. Monsico in front of me somewhere and I walked around the other side of the wall."

Rick stopped the tape and rested his elbows on the table. "You know, it's very weird that a fugitive dies while your buddy Delko gets attacked by sharks. Looks like this lab is having a case of bad luck."

"What do you know? Do you do our job? Are you out there on the field when we get attacked? We just go out there and do our job and when something bad happens, you automatically look to us as the reason. Have you taken the time to think that it's not us but those bastards out there? The people that don't want to get caught are the ones causing the trouble and making us shoot at them. Now if we're done here, some of us actually have work to do other than accussing people of something they have no control over." Ryan stood up and walked out of the small room, leaving a shocked Rick left in the room.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio asked, seeingh is CSI storm out of the room. "Everything okay?"

Ryan gave Horatio a smile and nodded. "Never better. I guess I kinda blew up a little. Won't happen again." He walked passed Horatio and entered the Trace lab to get some more work done, or until Rick walked in and demanded to speek to him once more. He really didn't know why he said those things to Rick. He never blew up on someone before, or at lest not to the person who could possibably get him fired, but deep inside he felt good.

Horatio watched as Ryan walked into the Trace lab and wondered if he really was okay. He hated to have Ryan lie but he knew no one would believe him if he told them this mist like person picked Kilo up and threw him against the wall and then his neck snapping like someone forced his head all the way around. He would have to keep an eye on Ryan to make sure he was okay, and speeking of okay, Horatio walked towards the break room and saw Eric laying on the couch. He smiled and opened the door, closing it before walking over to the chair next to the couch. "You okay Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Eric." Horatio used his boss voice this time. Hard and demanding the truth but not like he did with fugitives.

"I was scared." There, he said it. The great Eric Delko, who will jump into oceans with sharks and swamps with alligators, was scared. "I don't know why but I was scared."

"Eric, you came close to a shark and that's never really happened on case before."

"I know. We were taught what to do if a shark was to attack but I just freaked when I felt that sharks mouth around my tank. I think I'll take a break from diving for awhile, maybe a year."

Horatio just laughed and shook his head. He knew Eric was lying but he was going to humor him for now. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah. Oh, Speed called me to see if I was okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he was on his way out the door to come into work and see what I was doing when the TV turned on by itself and the news was on. He said they had on about the shark attack and about you and Ryan."

Horatio looked at Eric, dumbfounded. He knew for sure there was no news crew with him and Ryan. Frank had told him there was no news crew around them at the beach. "Eric, are you sure Speed wasn't dreaming?" He saw the look Eric gave him and it looked like he hit a sore spot. "Eric, what aren't you telling me?"

Eric took a deep breath and then explained everything to Horatio about the past three days. Once he was done Horatio was confused just like him. "I really don't know what to make of it anymore."

"I don't either."

"I do," came a voice. Horatio and Eric looked up to see Speed walk into the break room, pulling Calleigh in behind him, and closing the door. He had her sit next to Eric and then put the papers he printed on the coffee table.

"Speed?" Eric asked.

"I think I know what's going on and if I'm right, we're in for some trouble."


	8. Who's the next victim?

**TEENAGE GIRL MURDERED BY BOYFRIEND.**

September 14, 2006. The body of 16 year old Ruby Windcalm was found in the the woods of Oak Wood Park in Orlando, Florida late Sunday afternoon when her boyfriend, 16 year old Jack Mission, had told police where her body was. Ruby's parents had reported her missing two days ago when she never returned from Jack's house Friday night. At first, police brought Jack in for questioning but then released him when they had nothing against him. Two days later he walked into the police department and confessed everything and showed police to her body.

"It looked as if she had no life in her even though she was already dead," Officer Manny reported. "She was laying in the middle of this small clearing, throat slashed and cuts all over her body."

Jack Mission had told police that he "wasn't himself" when it happened and he is afraid of what is happening to him. He told police that Ruby and some friend were playing with an Ouija board and had made contact with a WWII solider, Jason Humpry. "Everything was fine until Ruby and I played it by ourselves and then it got weird," Jack said, as he was being led out of the police department in handcuffs.

**BOYFRIEND CLAIMS TO BE POSSESSED BY WWII SOLDIER.**

A week after finding Ruby Windcalms body, Jack Mission was scheduled for court and before the Jury sentinced him, they let him explaine what happened the night Ruby Windcalm was murdered.

"We went to the park to contact Jason Humpry and when we talked to him, he had told us about some money he had hid and wanted us to find it. I asked him where it was but all he said was 'Kill her.' When I realized he meant for me to kill Ruby I shut the game up and we left the woods without talking. Two days later I took the Ouija board to Sin Circle we go to and contacted Jason for the last time. I told him I wasn't going to kill her and that after I got done talking to him I was going to chop the board up. That's the only way to get rid of a spirit without letting the devil himself out. When I took my fingers off the pointer, I felt like someone just punched me right in the gut, and then my whole body going numb. When I opened my eyes, I felt like I was looking at the world through someone else's eyes. My body started moving, leaving the woods, until I came upon my street. I walked into my house, picked up the phone, and asked Ruby to come over so we both can tell Jason we had it. The problem is, it wasn't me talking. Everytime I closed my eyes, I could see and smell death and gun powder. I could hear the screams of falling men and the sound of guns and bombs in my head. I knew Jason had somehow possessed my body.

Ruby showed up at my door and I walked her down to Sin Circle, Oujia board in hand, and then it just happened. She had her back to me and I felt my body walking behind her, grab her, and then a knife appeared in my hand. The knife slashed across her throat and blood started gushing onto the Oujia board that lay on the ground beneath her. I had no control over my arms and the knife just kept cutting her all over. Ripping her shirt, pants, hair. Her body collapsed to the ground by the board and I started laughing as she took her last breath, but it wasn't my laugh. This was a laugh of evil."

After hearing Jack's story, the Jury had found Jack guilty but instead of life in prison, he was going to spend life in an Insitution for the Criminaly Insane there in Orlando, Flordia.

* * *

Ryan sat in the driver seat of the Hummer that was parked in the parking lot of the nearest beach he could find. He had to get away from the lab and everyone else before he blew up on them like he did to Rick. He still didn't know why he just blew up like that to probably person that will get him fired for just talking back, but even still, he felt good he finally told Rick those things. None of it was hurtful but the truth. He was sick of Rick trying to blame everything that happened on the scenes or even in their own life on them. It wasn't his fault that Kilo was running at him, swinging the hammer, and then this black mist just picked up him, threw him against the wall, and snapped his neck. It wasn't Eric's fault that sharks just suddenly appeared at a crime scene, that probably wasn't even a crime scene, and almost got killed. Like it wasn't Speed's fault he almost got in the accident but a voice told him to stop. All this just happened after they played that Ouija board and Horatio telling them his little ghost story. His mind went right back to Rick once more. It was like that guy was trying to get them fired so he could take over.

_"He's going to be in your way of the money."_

Ryan turned around to face the back where he swore he heard a voice, but there was no one there. Money? Oh yeah, the money he was going to get from Jason if he helped him, but he still didn't know how he was going to help him. He faced the ocean once more and closed his eyes, getting his breathing back in control when he heard that voice once more, but this time it was next to him in the passenger seat. He opened his eyes and looked over to see a young man, maybe twenty-one years old, wearing an army uniform, with the name Jason sewed on the front, and when he looked in the mirror next to the passenger side door, he saw no one.

"He lied to me so he had to pay. Now he's gone and so is she. I need them to get the money. Help me get them and the money will be yours."

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked, then making sure he had the windows up. Didn't want someone walking pass and hear him talking to himself.

"I'm here to help you help me."

"What are you talking about? You keep saying them. Who are they?"

"The two bastards that lied to me. The girl that was to be mine in exchange for the money. The boy that was suppose to find the money but never did. I will not rest until I have them both and you're going to help."

"Jack and Ruby?"

"Yes."

"How can help you?"

"You think it was by luck that your two friends had survived death?"

"Y-you were the one that made Speed get into that accident? You were the one in the water with Eric when those sharks attacked?"

"Yes, but I wasn't helping them. I was putting them in danger to get those two bastards out of hiding. She has taken a liking to that old guy since he was concerned when she said she was murdered. The boy just happend to get out through your Cuban friend."

"Okay, so how do you expect to get them back?"

"Just like I'm doing."

Ryan took a moment to let his words sink in and then he felt a his stomach drop. "You mean the more you put my friends in danger, Jack and Ruby come out and save them."

"That's right. I saved you from that guy this morning because I need you alive."

"I can't let you hurt my friends like this."

"Not my fault they liked your friends and will do anything to help them get rid of me. Now, before we go any further with this, there's someone we need to take care of. Someone that will be standing between you and the money, and me and those two bastards."


	9. Boy are these guys in trouble

**A/N:** What I say about the Ouija board IS MADE UP. It's NOT TRUE so please don't go around and trying to see if it does work or not. I will not be held respsonsible...Just putting it out there.

* * *

Dream

Eric had no idea where he was, but he didn't like it. It was dark, the smell of death was in the air, and he just had this funny feeling he was being watched. He remembered him and Speed getting home after work, Speed not leaving his side because he was still worried about what happened that morning. Did he fall asleep? Was he in one of those Freddy Kruger nightmares? If so, he wanted out right now. He turned around when he heard footsteps and then a bright light filled the dark room.

"It's about time you showed up," a voice said.

Eric looked up and saw a teenage boy walking towards him. His clothes looked worn and he had a rather long gash across his thraot. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Jack Mission."

"The boy we just read."

"That's right. I had Ruby help you guys a little so you can get your ass in gear."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend. Remember? She's with your boss right now. I finally found her after what happened this morning."

"This morning?"

"Are you going to do nothing but ask questions? When you were attacked by sharks and arrived at the lab, your boss showed up as did Ruby. She never leaves his side since he was concerned for her when she said she was murdered. She's taken a liking to him you know."

"Oh yeah? What about you?"

"I'm trying to get you guys to stop Jason before someone else dies by his hands. Or someone elses hands I should say."

"Okay then. Help."

"I thought you never ask. As you know, Ruby is with Horatio and you will be happy to know she will not let anything happen to him. She's like his guardian angel for the time being. I'm like your's and Speed's guardian angel, and boy do you guys need one. We stay with you guys and will never leave your side."

"So you were the one that told Speed to stop before that truck killed him."

"That's right. And that truck was all Jason's doing. He was pissed when Ruby got out. He can do that, you know. Like he had those sharks attack you underwater."

"So it was you I saw."

"Very good. You're getting it now. Well, it seems that Jason had taken a liking to your other friend. Weird guy that wanted to play the game."

"Ryan?"

"That's him. I'm afriad to tell you but Jason will do to him what he did to me. Until he finds his money and us."

"Why you? What money?"

"The money he buried for his family. He lived in Orlando Flordia before he went into the war. Over two million dollors he was leaving to his family but he buried it so no one but them could get it. He left them a note on where to find it but they never did. They were forced out of their home and when word got to Jason, he was so pissed he stood up from the safty of the trench, and was shot in the head. Now he wants to know where the money is and to give it to his family like it should."

"Where do you guys fit in?"

"He took a liking to Ruby and said I could keep one million of the money if I gave Ruby up to him. Let her blood flow over the Ouija board and he'll be there to greet her. It was an old superstition that if you kill someone over an Ouija board, their soul will be traped there forever. Well, I didn't want to kill her and the money wasn't worth killing your girlfriend over, so I told him now, and I'm sure you know the rest since Ruby gave you that information."

"Then what happened to you."

"Come on, I can't give you all the answers. You have to find that one out for yourselves. I will say this. As long as your friend Ryan is in contact with you guys, you're lives will be in more danger. Everytime we come out to help you, Jason tries to attack us and bring us back to the game."

"Attack? Did he get you when you saved me from the sharks?"

"Almost. I was able to fight him off. Think of this as a battle of life and death. Literally life and death battle. You guys are fighting the battles in life while me and Ruby are fighting a battle against Jason in death. It's all very..." Jack stopped and then just stared at Eric with dead eyes. He didn't need to be there to know Jason had struck again. This time he succeed.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry Eric. You have to wake up now. You're going to be needed in a few minutes."

"What are you talking about?" Eric never got an answer. Before his eyes Jack disappeared and replacing him was a person he knew all to well, chopped in half.

* * *

Speed nearly jumped off the bed when he heard someone scream right next to his ear. Catching his breath, he turned his head and saw Eric tossing and turning before looking over at the clock. Seven in the morning. He reached over and laid his hand on Eric's shoulder when he shot up in bed, wide awake, breathing hard, and shaking like a leaf. "Calm down Eric. It was only a nightmare."

"No. It really happened. He said we'll be needed in a few minutes."

"Who?"

"Jack."

Speed just sighed and pulled Eric into a hug before leaning back against the bedboard. "Tell me." He then listened as Eric told him everything in his dream. After Eric told him everything he looked at the phone. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. He wouldn't have shown me if..." Eric never finished when the phone rang. He saw Speed picked it up and listen to the person on the other end before closeing his eyes and saying they would be there right away. "Was that?"

"Yeah. Frank called him and said we're needed at 546 Rocky Ln."

Eric closed his eyes and with Speed's help, got out of bed, dressed, and ready for their next case. Their victim. One Rick Stetler.


	10. Death of Rick Stetler

**A/N:** Please believe me I have nothing against Rick. I do believe he's a good guy and does care about the group but there is a reason behind his death and I hope people will still continue to read.

**A/N again:** If anyone is wondering why the fast updates, it's because my classes start Thursday and I want to get as much of this story done. Once classes start, updates tend to go down and I don't like that.

* * *

"I just can't believe this happened," Calleigh said, covering her eyes from the scene for a minute. She had gotten the call from Horatio and thought he was just joking, but when she arrived at the scene and saw Rick Stetler's body chopped in half, she knew they were in for a long day. She looked over and saw Eric's face white as a ghost and Speed just standing there, not moving or blinking. For someone who they hated, it was sure hard to do their job.

"You guys going to be okay?" Frank asked, a little concern for the group. He wasn't to fond of Rick either but sometimes you just have to put your hate aside and see them as human beings as well.

"I think we can do it," Speed said, speeking up. "Where's Wolfe?"

"Inside with Horatio. They're seeing if it was a break in or if Rick knew the person," Frank said. "Ex-wife came over to talk to him about a court date but he never answered the door. She then went around back to see if he was outside and found him like this on the walkway."

"Well, lets get started," Calleigh said, taking a deep breath and set her kit on the ground next to the pool of blood that gathered around the body. "Well, I'm no Alexx but I think COD is decapitation, or somewhat decapitation. I don't know, does chopping someone in half count as decapitation?"

"I don't think it does," Eric said, kneeling next to a shoe print in the mud. "Got a shoe print here." He snapped a shot and looked around. "I wonder where the murder weapon is."

"Killer might have taken it," Speed said, spotting a cigarett butt in the grass a little ways from show print. He picked it up and looked it over. "Well, someone was here and they smoked."

"We'll get Valear on that one," Calleigh said. She looked up when she heard a gasp and saw Alexx slowly walk towards them. "Hi Alexx."

"What the hell happened here?" She took in the blood and the half body of Rick before kneeling next to him. "I was told it was Rick but no one told me it was this bad."

"Horatio didn't tell us either," Calleigh replied. "Why don't we look around the lawn some more and see if we find anything." She stood up and stared at Rick's tool shed in the far back of the yard. "Where there's a tool shed, there's sharp weapons to play with." She walked over to the shed and opened it up to see tools hanging up on the wall and on a small work bench. Picking each up she looked for blood, or a possible weapon to chop someone in half. The tool she really needed was an ax, but she never saw one.

"Find anything?" Speed asked, walking behind her.

"No. These tools can't be the murder weapon. Some are too small and others couldn't chop a human in half." Before she could leave, Speed grabbed her arm and told her everything Eric had told him this morning. She had the right to know what was going on and to be prepard for anything. When he was done, she nodded in understanding and walked back outside. She saw Eric walking along the fence and decided to join him for awhile. Anything to keep her away from the body. "Find anything?"

"Nothing yet but there has to be a weapon here somewhere." He lifted his head up when Alexx called them over to see something, just as Horatio and Ryan walked out of the house. "What is it Alexx?"

"There is an indent here in the blood," Alexx said, pointing to a spot on the walkway that was clear of blood while everything around it was covered in blood. "Was there something sitting here when you guys showed up?"

"I didn't see anything," Calleigh said. Eric and Speed nodded in agreement. "So that means someone took something that is rather big, either square or rectangle, and maybe the reason why Rick was killed."

"Whatever it is, we need to find out." Speed took a shot of the new evidence and looked at Horatio and Ryan. "Was it a break in?"

"No. Whoever it was, Rick must have known them since there are two glasses of water sitting on the table, and no windows or door broken," Horatio said. "Alexx, do we have a time of death?"

"Well, the blood is still a little fresh, so I would say between eleven and one in the moring."

"Okay. What about weapon?"

"Not yet," Eric said. He looked at Ryan and could see the young man look away. What does one do when they know who killed Rick? He shook his head and went back to work. It couldn't be Ryan. Jack didn't really say it was Ryan, or Jason, or whoever. Someone else could've done this and Ryan is in the clear. Just because Ryan was probably being possessed by a WWII soldier like Jack was, didn't mean he could go around and pointing fingers. Besides, Ryan doesn't smoke and they found a cigarett. He walked around to the side of the house and felt a cool breeze go past him and the bushes to his right moved a little. He stopped when he saw something in the bushes and pushed some leaves aside to see none other than an ax. A bloody ax to be in fact. "Hey guys, I found it," he yelled.

"Found what?" Speed asked, running over to Eric. He looked inside the bush and saw their murder weapon. "How did you know it was there."

"A little help from the wind."

"Wind?" Speed looked at Eric like he was crazy. There was no wind, or that he felt, but the look Eric was giving him made him think twice about that and then it clicked. "So now they're trying to be CSI's. Great."

"I'm not complaning." Eric took Speeds camera, took the picture, and then reached in to pull it out. "This could chop someone in half, take a few swings or less." He walked to the backyard to show Horatio their finding.

"Good work guys," Horatio said. He looked around the yard and saw everyone still working but he knew in truth there was nothing they could do. "It seems that whoever did this was a pro and knew what to do and not to do. Lets just hope there are prints on the glasses and the ax."

"We'll get these to the lab right now," Speed said. He picked his kit up and waited for Calleigh and Eric to join him. "You coming Wolfe?"

"I think I'll stay here and keep Alexx company if you don't mind," Ryan said, staring at Rick's body.

"Okay. See you at the lab," Calleigh said.

* * *

"Please say we got a hit on the cigarett," Calleigh said, walking into DNA.

"Waiting for the result now," Valera said. "Hey, did you hear about Ryan?"

Calleigh was a little confused at the sudden question and shook her head. "No. What's wrong with Ryan?"

"Well, I heard that Rick was writing up a report on Ryan after he went off on him the other day and was going to have Ryan suspended for two weeks."

"I knew about him going off on Rick but I didn't know about the suspension." She made a mental note to talk to Ryan when he got back. She looked at the computer screne when it beeped and Valera smiling. "Got a hit."

"Yep. And our lucky winner is...Randy Woods, not a single arrest."

"He's clean?" Calleigh looked at the computer and saw there was no arrest or warents out for him. Then why was he in the system? Her eyes flew to the bottom and saw what his last job was. Retired IAB.

"Well, now we know why he's in the system," Valera said.

"Yeah. Now we need to know why he was at Rick's house." Calleigh thanked Valera and walked out, calling Horatio up as she went.

An hour later Calleigh sat in one of the chairs in the interrogating room, staring at an older gentleman. "Good afternoon Mr. Woods."

"Please, call me Randy," he said with a smile.

"Do you know why the police had brought in?"

"Something about asking a few questions to a murder this moring. I can say I never killed anyone in my life. I have a clean record."

"We know Randy. Tell me, do you know Rick Stetler?"

"Rick Stetler? Of course I know him. Good friends we are. I met him here and once I retired from IAB I still kept in touch with him. Went out for a few drinks. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but he was murdered this morning."

"Murdered?"

"Yes. We found this at the scene," she said, pushing a picture of the cigarett butt. "DNA says it belongs to you."

"Yeah, that's mine. I went over to his house last night to catch up on old times."

"What time was that?"

"I think around nine. I went out back to smoke before I left."

"What time did you leave?"

"Around eleven I think."

"Did you see anyone enter the house or Rick inviting anyone inside?"

"No. But there was a parked car sitting in front of his house with someone in it."

"Did you get a good look at the person?"

"No. My eyes don't see in the dark like they used to. Before you ask, I didn't get the license plate either."

Calleigh nodded and stood up. "Well, thank you for the information Randy. If you remember anything or something comes to mind please give us a call." She watched him go and sat back down. This was not going good for them. Eric was still looking for finger prints off the ax and Valera will be doing DNA on the ax when he's done. All they can do now, was wait.


	11. Is it Ryan or Jason?

**JACK MISSION MYSTERIOUSLY DIES IN INSTITUION. PRIEST SAY HE WAS POSSESSED.**

Seventeen year old Jack Mission was pernouned dead at the Instituion for the Criminaly Insane in Orlando Flordia September 15, 2007 when nurses found him laying on the bed, not breathing. Jack was sentences to life after confessing to killing his girlfriend, sixteen year old Ruby Windcalm, last year. Six months into his stay, doctors had said Jack started acting strange in ways of yelling, biting, hitting, and even attacking anyone he saw in the hallways, lobby, or anyone that walked into his room. When doctors couldn't calm him down, they called in the local priest and had him take a look, and they got excactly what Jack had been saying all this time.

"The moment I walked into that room, I knew this wasn't going to end well," Father Newman said, recalling his first day meeting Jack. "He was restrained and yelling something in another language as doctors and nurses ran out of the room. For the next six months, I've been visiting the Instituion and did everything I could to help Jack, but now I fear whatever had possessed him, had him completly under their control."

Doctors told police that after the one year anniversary of Ruby's death, they walked into his room to find him laying on the bed, not breathing. An autopsy was done and there was still no evedince on how Jack had died.

* * *

It was ten in the evening when Calleigh dragged her body into the dry house and out of the rain. Today was one of the longest, hardest, never ending days and she was afraid it was going to start back up again tomorrow. When Randy Woods left the station, she nearly ran down to the lab and asked Eric if he got a hit on any finger prints on the ax, but it was a dead end. All the prints he picked off belonged to Rick. There were no finger prints in the house that could link them to the killer, no prints on the glass, no prints anywhere. After Eric, she went to DNA and begged Valera to give her good news, but like Eric, they were at a dead end there too. She had cleaned that ax up and down for blood and all the blood samples came back as Rick's. It was like the killer flew into the house and killed Rick without touching him or anything. Sighing, she turned on the lights and set her keys on the side table before heading towards the kitchen for some well deserved ice cream.

"Hey Ryan, you home?" she hollered, opening the freezer and pulling a tub of ice cream out. Ryan had told her he had to make a quick stop before heading home and it seemed she beat him since she never got a response. Shrugging her shoulders, she scopped some ice cream into a bowl, placed it back in the freezer, and walked into the family room to catch the ten o'clock news, although she knew what was going to be on. She turned on the news and sure enough, Rick's murder was on and asking people if they knew anything to call police. Changing the channel, she stopped on a comedy show and relaxed on the couch, but that was interupted by a loud bang coming from upstairs. She set the bowl on the coffee table and slowly stood up, all awhile eyeing the stairs. _What in the world was that?_ she thought, grabbing her gun from her hip. She made her way to the stairs, but didn't go up, and waited to hear that noise again. It never came.

"Ryan? Is that you up there?" No answer. "If you're not Ryan and up there, I want you to come down the stairs slowly with your hands on your head." Almost everyone around the neighborhood knew her and Ryan worked for the police so who would be breaking into her house? When no one came down she made her way up, but took the steps very carefully. Once she reached the top, she heard a knock coming from the spar bedroom and made her way there, letting the lightning from the room light her way down the hall. She stopped at the doorway and looked in with her eyes. "This is Miami Dade Police. Come out with your hands up." Still nothing. She walked in the room and the moment she was in the middle of the room the door closed and locked. She ran over and turned the doorknob but it never opened. Another noise behind her made her spin around in time to see a black shadow dart into the closet. For once in her life, she was terrified. Knowing she had to investigate, she walked over to the closet and opened the door all the way and turned on the light to find no one there. She moved some clothes around just to make sure and stopped when she happened to see a bundle of clothes that were on the floor behind some boxes and reached down to pick them up. Upon removing the clothes, her eyes went wide at the Ouija board, laying on the floor, splatter of red substance on the front of the board and around the edges. Flashback of the indent in the blood from this morning made her drop the clothes and back away from the closet. It couldn't be. Not Ryan. Sure Speed told her what was going on, but Ryan wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Calleigh, baby, what are you doing in here?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw Ryan sitting on the bed like he's been there the entire time.

"Ryan. What is this?"

Ryan tilted his head and smiled. "It looks like a board game."

"Yes, but why is it covered in blood?"

"Why? Calleigh, I'm sure you know why." Ryan stood up and stretched, his bones popping. He laughed when she made a dash for the door but he was a lot quicker now and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her on the bed. "What's wrong Calleigh?"

"Ryan, you have to snap out of it. You can't let him control you," she pleaded.

"But Calleigh, he's in need of help and I'm a CSI, and a CSI always helps thoughs in need no matter who they are."

"You didn't read the fine print then. It says no evil spirits trying to take over my boyfriends body counts as 'in need of help.'" She grabbed Ryan's shoulder and forced him off her so she could get out of the room. She could see in his eyes that Ryan was no longer there and she needed to get out of there before something else happens. She ran down the stairs and stopped just in time as the wooden chair that sat at the computer desk flew across the floor and hit the wall next to her. Rushing pass that, she grabbed the doorknob to freedom, but the door never opened.

"Come on Calleigh. You can't actually out run me," Ryan said behind her.

She turned around, back to the door, and tears running down her face. This was not happening to her. "Ryan, come on. I know you can hear me. You have to fight this. Don't let him kill me like he did Ruby!"

Ryan's eyes went red with anger as he nearly flew towards her and grabbed her under the chin. "What the hell do you mean like I killed Ruby? She was part of the deal and Jack was trying to back out. When you strike a deal with the devil you're bound to that deal until either the deed is done or death. Now, I think I've wasted enough time on this earth so it's time I put an end to this." Ryan/Jason touched that one spot on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

When Calleigh regained conscious, she sat up in the nice warm bed of the spare bedroom. She touched her body to make sure nothing was broken, marked, or if Jason had possessed her body. So far she was in control of her limps and was in control of her actions. She looked over at the closed door and saw a shadow on the other side. "Ryan?"

"So you're awake," Ryan/Jason said. "I must say thank you for the use of your phone, my dear. I never would've known where this Eric and Speed lives. They have Jack hanging around them, don't they?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide and jumped off the bed and banged on the door. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Think about what? Going over there and raise hell until Jack decides to come back to me? I actually was thinking that."

"You bastard!" She gave one last bang on the door and looked at the window. She would climb out, run over to Eric and Speed's place, and warn them what was going on. She walked over to the window and threw the curtins back, only to find metal bars on the window. "What the hell?"

"You like it? Didn't take me very long to do and I wanted to make sure you were safe when all this goes down. It was a deal I made Ryan before he turned his body over to me."

"Deal?"

"Yes. As long as your safe and his friends aren't hurt, to badly, I can take over his body until I have Jack and Ruby."

"What about the money?"

"That's what I need Jack for. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with three guys right now. Two alive and one dead."


	12. Good bye Jack

Eric laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as lightning lite the bedroom. Through the slightly cracked open door, he could hear Speed talking on the phone with Father Newman, whom they were able to make contact with, while he was forced to go lay down. He loved Speed, don't get him wrong, but there are times when he can be a little over protective, so he thought that if Eric laid down and rested, he would be okay and not stressed. To bad he was wrong since that's exactly what he was doing right now. Thinking and making himself stressed. Thinking about Speed's accident that nearly lost him his boyfriend, Horatio's window that shattered by a branch, his near death experience, and Ryan almost getting his head smashed in with a hammer. Oh, let's not forget about the newest one, Rick's chopped in half body that now lay in the morge. Alexx couldn't even find anything in the body that could help them. No fibers, no skin under the fingernails, nothing he could've breathed in, no drugs in his system. He was clean, like every other IAB. It's amazing how those little things can make a person so stressed. He closed his eyes in hopes of sleep when he felt something lightly brush his cheek. He turned over on his side, to give Speed the hint he was actually tired, but the light brushes continued down to his throat and stopped where they now started drawing circles.

"Speed, you're the one that said for me to rest." He snapped. After awhile he got no answer but the circles just continued, a little harder this time and then they stopped. Eric sighed and felt bad for snapping at Speed. "I'm sorry." He still got no answer. A little worried, he threw a hand up to grab Speed's but there was nothing there. Opening one eye, Eric could see the door was still slightly cracked open and he could still hear Speed's voice out in the kitchen. So if Speed was still out there, then who was...Eric shot up and looked around the room to find no one. He touched his neck where the mystery hands were and shivered. "No way in hell I'm staying here by myself." He got out of bed and passed the mirror on the dresser when he spotted something different in it. He could see the entire room behind him and on the wall on the opposite side where he had hung the Cross his parents gave them when they first moved in, now hung upside down. Forcing the lump in his throat down, he walked over to the other side and turned the Cross right side up before making his way towards the door to leave the room. Forget about resting. His fingers just managed to touch the door when it suddenly closed, so he tried the doorknob, but it wasn't turning.

"Speed!" He started pounding on the door with one hand while the other still desperately tried to open the door.

"Eric?" Speed's voice sounded concern on the other side of the door. He was explaning everything to Father Newman when he heard the bedroom door close, but thought nothing of it. After a few more minutes he heard banging and Eric call his name, so he had asked Father Newman to hold on. Now he stood on the outside of their room, trying to open the door but it wouldn't open. "Eric open the door." He didn't get a response and started getting worried when the doorknob wouldn't even turn. "Eric, open the damn door right now!" The entire apartment was quiet, other than his breathing, when out of nowhere he heard a very loud, and unfriendly growl, and a rather loud cry. "Eric?" He put his ear up to the door to hear what was going on in the room.

BANG!

Speed had jumped ten feet in the air when a loud bang sounded right next to his ear.

"Speed. Get me the fuck out of here!" Eric demanded as he pounded on the door again. He had been over by the window while Speed was trying to open the door and once he got the window open, he looked down at the ground below him. Even though they were on the second floor it wasn't to far off the ground that he could easly jump and roll once he hit the ground. Placing one hand on the windowsill, he started lifting his leg when he heard growl behind him and then the window just slammed down on his hand, making him cry out. He pulled his hand back, out of habit, and with it pulled some skin off his hand. The window then closed complently and Eric was not even going to try to open it again, so he went back to the door and demanded Speed to get him out.

"Eric, what the hell is going on?" Speed asked, still trying to get Eric out of the room.

"I don't know but it's starting to get cold in here." He kept his eyes on the door in front of him, but he could easly see his breath.

Speed ran towards the kitchen to tell Father Newman to get his ass over there now, but the phone wasn't sitting on the table where he left it. In fact, the entire kitchen had been turned upside. The chairs where turned upside down and moved in different corners of the small kitchen, the table was pushed under the back window, and all the cabinets and drawers had been open. Finally having enough of all this, he grabbed his gun they kept in the small table by the door, and walked towards the bedroom. "Eric, move away from the door." He raised the gun and fired four shots around the doorknob, in hopes of it would work like it does in moves. With luck, it did work as the doorknob fell to the floor. Wasting no time, he pushed the door open and looked around the room. The mirror on the dresser was now shattered, the closet doors were opening and closing like crazy, and the sheets that were on the bed now lay on the floor. He felt like he was in a Poltergeist movie. He heard a sound coming from the corner and turned around to see Eric sitting in the corner of the room. Kneeling down, he took in his shaking form and bleeding hand. There was large gash on the top of his hand and he looked around to see where that could've come from and saw the blood on the bottom of the window.

"This is getting out of hand." Speed lifted Eric up and got him to walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen so he could wrap his hand up and to get a better look at him. Sitting him down in a chair, he dug through some drawers and grabbed a large handtowl to wrap around the bleeding hand. Once that was done, he grabbed his keys and dragged Eric to the door but they were stopped short when the recliner that was sitting next to the couch suddenly slid across the carpit floor and stopped in front of the door. The lamps and TV started turning on and off as a strange wind suddenly blew around the apartment, making Speed drop him and Eric down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, finally snapping out of his daze. He remembered seeing Speed get the door open and get the towl wrapped around his hand, but he just couldn't talk or acknowlege what was going on around him and he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Someone is very pissed right now," Speed said, braceing himself against the wind. I was like they were trapped in a tornado. He looked around the room as everything in the apartment started going on and off and little things falling off shelves and tables from the wind. He wondered how the people under them, above them, and next to them hadn't heard anything going on but he would worry about that later. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see a teenager standing in front of the door, smiling sadly down at them. "Jack?" He's never seen a picture of the boy but for some reaon, he knew it was Jack.

The teenager nodded and looked behind him, like he knew that was their only way out. He stepped aside and the recliner moved with him, freeing the door, and then he just suddenly disintegrated right before his eyes and then everything in the apartment came to a hault. The TV turned off, the lights turned on, and the wind had stopped. Everything was dead quiet.

"Speed? What the hell just happened?" Eric asked, looking around the messy apartment. The air, he noticed, seemed calm and normal.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Come on, we need to get you to the hospital and have that hand looked at."

* * *

Horatio sat at the kitchen table, working on a crossword puzzle to keep his mind off the case, when the TV started turning on and off. Smiling he looked up and saw no one around. He has gotten so used to Ruby's way of making her presence known, that nothing fazed him anymore and he even started talking to her like she was really there in the flesh. "How can I help you Ruby?" The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when the air around him suddenly changed. It felt scared, worried, and anger. Something Horatio has never felt from Ruby before. "What's wrong honey?" His only reply was his cell phone ringing. "Caine...Speed, what's wrong?..I see...Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and stood up as the TV turned off and his keys appeared on the floor next to him. "I'm sure everything is okay Ruby. We're going to see them now."

Thirty minutes later, Horatio walked down the hall of the hospital and spotted Speed sitting in one of the chairs outside Eric's room. "Speed, what happened?"

Speed looked up and sighed. "It was messed up H. One minute everything was fine and the next all hell broke lose. It was like I was in a movie and everything was happening on cue."

"How's Eric?"

"I don't know. He was fine when we left the apartment on our way here, but then he just went quiet and stared off into space and wouldn't stop shaking. Doctors said he needed to get his hand stitched up and he had mild case of shock, so they gave him something to help calm him down. They're in there now finishing up."

"Have you called Calleigh?"

"Yeah. Ten times and went straight to voicemail and no one is answering at home. H, there's something going on. I saw him."

"Him who?"

"Jack."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I asked if it was him and he nodded. Then he just disintegrated and everything in the apartment just stopped. Like nothing never happened."

Horatio nodded and looked down the hall. He was wondering if this was the reason why he felt Ruby so angry. Jack was gone.


	13. So what's the plan?

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update. College started back so updates will be limited but I'm on a mission to finish this story.

* * *

Father Newman sat in the small hospital chair outside a room as Speed told him everything that has happened from beginning to end. In the last three years he never thought he would hear the words Jack Mission and Jason Humpry again, but when he got the call from Speed that night, saying that Jason was back, he had told the man he would drive out tomorrow morning to meet with them and come up with a way to save their friend, but that was before Speed told him to hold on and the phone got set down on something. He heard everything that was happening in that apartment and his face went white as a ghost when he heard a very high growl and an evil voice talking right into the phone, making chills run up his spine, and then a loud crash before the line went dead. That was about the time he grabbed his coat and headed over to the apartment, but when he got there, the apartment was trashed and he could see some blood trails in the apartment and in the hall. He dialed Speed's cell number and asked where they were and if everything was okay, and now here he is, sitting in a hospital.

"So, what do we do now?" Speed asked, looking at Father Newman.

"Well, why don't we see Eric before we do anything else," Father Newman said with a smile as a doctor walked out of the room and looked over at them.

"You can see him now, but not to long. We used the smallest dose on him but he could still fall asleep at anytime."

"How's his hand?" Speed asked, remembering the deep gash.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and stitch it up without any problems though he got lucky he didn't damage any nerves in his hand, but he won't be able to move it for a few weeks and he was able to tell me what he did and I suggest no diving or heavy lifting until his next check up, which would probably be two or three weeks from now."

Horatio nodded in understanding but he knew Eric wouldn't listen to those orders. He let Speed and Father Newman walk into the room first before walking in and closing the door. He pulled out his cell and called Calleigh and Ryan, yet again, but like before he got no answer from both their cells and home. He was praying they weren't to late but when Speed called him and told him what happened, he knew it was to late. Now he was praying they weren't to late to help Calleigh. Putting on a smile, he looked at Eric. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay I guess," Eric said, looking down at his bandaged hand and then up an older man dressed like a priest. "Who are you?"

"Father Newman. Speed had called me and told me what was going on and when I heard everything that happened in your apartment, I came right over, but I fear I'm to late."

"Father Newman, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for us," Horatio said, trying not to make this into an interrogation but really it was, just not Father Newman as the bad guy.

"I will answer to the best of knowledge."

"How excatly did Jack die?"

"I got the call from the doctors and they told me Jack was dead and they were thinking suicide but they take everything out of those rooms that could be used as a weapon of suicide, so I thought he hung himself, but the Institution made sure the sheets were really long so no can do just that. When I arrived in Jack's room, his face was blue to be blue and his eyes open in fear. I suspect that Jack had somehow managed to sufficate Jack by possessing his body to stop the breathing."

"Can you really do that?" Eric asked.

"I really don't know since I've never seen it happen, but that's what I can come up with. Jack had told me Jason will possess his body and make him attack people. They didn't call me the first time until Jack started speaking in a different language and his eyes turning a different color when he would have one of his "episodes."

"Jason keeps talking about money, did Jack say anything about finding it or not finding it?"

"Jack had said he did go to the place where Jason said the money would be right after Jason made him kill Ruby. He told me when he got there, the owners of the place said that they found no money and that the Humpry's that used to live there had arrived at the house with a lawyer and demanded they dig under one of the trees."

"So his family did get the money?" Eric asked, remembering Jack saying Jason was killed when someone told him his family never got the money he left them.

"It would seem so. If you can find a way to get in conntact with a living reletive that might know more, I'm sure you can find out if it was true or not. Now, why don't we talk about how to bring your friend Ryan back to his normal self."

"Please. I have another CSI that is probably in danger," Horatio said. "We can't get ahold of her nor Ryan."

"Well, with what Speed said happened in the apartment and then Jack disintegrating, I would say Jason has waited long enough to get them back and took action. The only way to end this is for someone to get Jason back to that Ouija board and finish what Jack was about to do." The moment those words left his mouth, the small hospital room got cold and everyone could feel courage and also fear in the air.

"I believe Ruby know's what you're talking about," Horatio said with a smile. "Will anything happen to her if she does get Jason out of Ryan?"

Father Newman could hear concern in Horatio's voice and knew he wouldn't like the truth but he had to tell them. "I'm sorry but once she gets Jason back to the Ouija board, she stays there with him and Jack, losing all contact with you and your friends. After Ryan is free from Jason, we must find a way to destroy the board so no one else may use it."

"What do we do?" Speed asked.

"We need to get Ryan into one room with the Ouija board right next to it. Ruby will have to do the rest." Father Newman smiled at what felt like a hand on his shoulder. "I know my dear, but you can't stay with them. You will only bring danger to them and you don't want that now do you?" That feeling of a hand suddenly disappeared. "I thought so. Now my dear, you know what to do and known it all along. You will be reunited with Jack once more and I will personally say a pray for both your souls to be together and away from Jason."

"Can you really do that?"

"Of course. Anything is possible. Now, here's what we need to do."

* * *

Calleigh was bord out of her mind. Sitting on the bed with nothing to do and only time to worry about her friends was driving her crazy. The last time she actually sat in this bed, indian style, was when Ryan's niece was over and they were telling each other scary stories and Ryan's niece giving her one of her old cell phones she didn't need. Calleigh jumped up from the bed and ran to the closet, pushing boxes aside and grabbing one small box. Ryan's niece had told her she didn't need that cell phone anymore and they could have it, but since they didn't need on either she just put it in one of the boxes incase someone needed a phone. Opening the lid, she smiled with glee at the cell phone sitting on top of some stuff animals. Turning it on, she hoped it was still good and had some money left on it. Dialing Speed's number, she kept an ear out for Ryan until Speed picked up.

"Speed. Oh my gawd, are you guys alright?"

"I should be asking you that. Where are you? Did he hurt you?"

"He locked me in the guest room and put bars on the window. I'm fine but I can't get out. I tried kicking the door down but I think he put something in front of it. He said he was going over to your place to get Jack. Tell me no one's hurt."

"Define hurt. He got Jack and Eric's in the hospital with a mild case of shock and his hand stitched. I was able to find Father Newman and he's going to help us get Ryan back tonight."

She listend as Speed told her everything that happened and what their plan was going to be. Smiling, she agreed to help in any way and hung up, putting the phone in her pocket. She grabbed the "evil board" and put it under the bed, grabbed something from her waist, and just waited for Ryan to get home so they could finally end this. After an hour, she heard the front door open and close. She stood up and walked up to the door and listened as footsteps made their up the stairs and stopped at the door. "Ryan, baby is that you?" she asked, making her voice sound scared and worried.

"Well, yes and no," came the reply.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping it was Ryan because I'm getting really lonely in here and would like some company, if you know what I mean." She smiled when she heard the door unlock and back away from the door a little.

"Calleigh?" Ryan looked at his girlfriend, a little confused on what was going on but he wasn't confused anymore when she grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. He followed her to the bed and laid her down gentally, glad to be in control of his body once more. Took some fighting but Jason agreed Ryan needed some time to Calleigh before he took over again. He felt Calleigh roll them over and felt under his shirt, scratching his stomach. His arms were being guided to the headboard but he paid no attention as Calleigh grinded down onto him. "You were getting lonely, weren't you? What brought this on?"

"What can I say? I got turned on by you being possessed." She dove down for another kiss and reached behind her back ever so slowly and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pockets, glad she never took her belt off until bed, and while keeping Ryan distracted, she brought the cuffs up slowly over them and then quickly cuffed Ryan's wrist to the headboard. "But I want my boyfriend back."

"What the hell are doing bitch?" Calleigh could clearly hear the difference in voices and knew Jason had now taken control once more and he was pissed.

"Ending this once and for all. Not only have you killed two innocent people and tried to hurt my friends, but you're possessing my boyfriend and that's the last straw." She pulled the cell out and called Speed, all awhile smiling. "Hey, it's me...Yeah, we're all ready here."


	14. A little twist

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know, if you want to watch a really good horror/ghost movie, go rent 'The Gravedancers'

* * *

The drive to Calleigh and Ryan's seemed like it was taking forever. Speed was suppose to be driving but Horatio had insisted they needed to get there in one piece and not pulled over by police, so he drove them. It was all good because that gave him time to think of how they were going to do this. Father Newman said all he had to do was say some prayer and Ruby will do the rest, and if that worked then he was never going to watch another Exorcists movie again.

"You all do know what to do, right?" Father Newman asked, pulling out his Bible, Holy Water, and Cross. He had given Speed and Horatio each one as well, blessed and everything.

"Yeah. Just stand in the corner unless something happens," Speed said, looking at the small house of his friends as the car came to a hault in the driveway. There were no lights on, save one light on the second floor with bars on the window. Exactly like Calleigh discribed it. He got out and just stared up there, getting a bad feeling about this whole thing. Following Father Newman and Horatio, they entered the house and walked up the stairs.

"Something doesn't seem right," Horatio said, wanting so badly to bring his gun out but bullets were not going to stop Jason and only end up hurting Ryan. He stopped at a closed door with lights shining under the crack and nodded at his two companions. He opened the door and slowly walked into the room. The room was rather cold but clean. On the bed, however, someone was laying under the covers and Calleigh was nowhere to be seen. "Calleigh?" Horatio took small steps towards the bed but looked around the room for any sign of her or Ryan. He could feel Ruby right behind him, guarding his back if needed and he just realized that he was about to lose a very good officer. "Calleigh where are you?"

"You don't think?" Speed asked, not going to say it but leave it open for them to answer.

"I really hope not. What we had her do was very dangerous," Father Newman said. "A WWII soldier as a lot of anger if they were killed in battle since most of the soldiers wanted to live to fight the battle." A noise from the right made him turn to see the closet door open a little and he held his Cross up. "Jason Humpry. If you are in this room I demand you to come out this instint."

Horatio, meanwhile, reached the bed and pulled the sheets down very slowly. He saw a mop of brown hair and then pulled the rest down to reveal Ryan, still cuffed to the bed, but gagged and eyes wide with fear. He undid the gag but he wasn't able to ask Ryan what was going on when the young man gave a warning yell.

"He's in Calleigh!"

The closet door flew open like a gust of wind and Calleigh flew out and landed on top of Father Newman, smiling down at him. "Hello Father Newman. It's so nice to see you once again."

Father Newman just stared up into Jason, not Calleigh. She was no longer there and he knew that Jason was more powerful than ever. "Jason Humpry you coward. How dare you possess an innocent girl."

"Innocent? She handcuffed me to a bed. That's not innocent," Jason/Calleigh laughed. She then turned her head and saw Horatio and Speed getting the cuffs on Ryan. "And you, Horatio Caine. I believe you have someone that belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to you nor does Calleigh," Horatio said, standing up and looking at his friend.

"What are we going to do now?" Ryan asked, getting off the bed. He grabbed the Cross Speed gave him that was for Calleigh.

"You're going to give me Ruby and then me and this pretty young woman are going to find the money that rightfully belongs to my family," Jason/Calleigh said. Calleigh's hands suddenly flew to Father Newman's throat, cutting off air to his lungs. "But first, this little party crasher needs to go."

"Jason Humpry, I demand you to leave this woman's body right now!" He grabbed is Cross around his neck and pressed it on Calleigh's cheek, hearing the sizzling of flesh and then the hands were gone from his throat.Wasting no time, he pushed Calleigh off him and crawled back until he felt hands grab him under his arms and pull him to a standing position. "Jason is very angry right now."

"No shit sherlock," Ryan said. He watched as his girlfriend's head turned towards them, an evil smile on her face. Her right arm flew out to the side and the door to their freedom was suddenly closed off. "Okay, freedom is gone, now what?"

Instead of answering, Father Newman held the Bible up and began chanting a prayer. As he prayed, Jason/Calleigh glared at him and then the whole room got cold and eerie. Prayer could be heard in the room but then Father Newman stopped when he was suddenly thrown back, hitting the wall behind him. The window in the room flew open and wind blew into the small room, blowing everything over.

"I want Ruby right now!" Jason/Calleigh said over the wind.

Speed helped Father Newman back up and handed him his Bible. "What do we do?"

"I need you to hold her. She must be still so I can lay the Cross on her and resight the prayer."

"You expect us to hold her?" Ryan asked.

"Mr. Wolfe, now is not the time." Horatio ran towards Calleigh, Speed on his left and Ryan on his right. It would take all three of them to hold Calleigh down but he knew they could do it. He grabbed Calleigh around the waist and turned until her back was against his chest. He saw Speed grab her left arm while Ryan grabbed her right. He could hear Father Newman start the prayer over and then Calleigh's body shaking.

"Go to hell, all of you!" Jason/Calleigh said. She pushed Speed off to the side, making him hit his side on the dresser. She looked to her right and pushed Ryan off her and into the closet door. She waved her hand and the closet door flew closed and locked. Looking over at Speed, who was now recovering and running towards her, she eaved her hand and the dresser slide across the floor until it had Speed backed into a corner and held him there.

"Calleigh, you have to fight him," Horatio said, trying his best to hold her still.

"Not on your life Caine." She threw her head back and hit Horatio in the forehead, making him release her. She turned around and pulled the gun out from under the bed and aimed it at Horatio's head. "You have ten seconds Ruby to get your ass out here now or this guy gets a bullet in his head!"

"Horatio!" came Ryan's worried voice from behind the closet door, banging and trying to break the door down but nothing worked.

"You bastard!" Speed said, trying to push the dresser of him but it just wouldn't move. It was like something was on the other side preventing him from moving it. He could still hear Father Newman saying the prayer but it seemed to be getting louder and more forceful.

"One..." Jason/Calleigh said, pressing a foot onto Horatio's chest to hold him in place. "Two..." Still nothing. "Ten!"

BANG!

The whole room went dead quiet. Ryan had stopped banging on the door, Speed had stopped yelling, and Father Newman had stopped praying. All eyes went straight to the center of the room where Calleigh stared down at Horatio, who's eyes were staring right up at her. Her eyes followed her arms up towards the ceiling and a very pissed off teenage girl was floating right above her, hands wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"You bastard!" she yelled and pulled Calleigh's body up into the air and nodded at Father Newman. Father Newman continued to the prayer as Ruby held Calleigh's body above the ground, but was now only inches from it.

"When I get my hands you you're dead," Jason/Calleigh threatened.

"What a surprise, I'm already dead," Ruby said back. "Oh, and just so you know, you're family did get the money."

Calleigh's body stopped struggling and her head was now looking up at Ruby. "What?"

"That's right," Horatio said, slowly getting up. "I was able to locate a living reletive and told them what was going on. At first they didn't believe me but after convinicing them, they said that your parents went to the house with a lawyer and dug up the money."

"You lie! I was told they didn't."

"Your friend didn't have all the details," Speed said from his position between the wall and dresser. "It was a month after they were kicked out before they went back. Jack was telling you the truth."

Tears ran down Calleigh's face. His parents got the money he saved for them. He was so caught up in the news that he never heard Father Newman finish the prayer until he felt the Cross on the cheek once more and then Ruby reaching inside Calleigh's body, grabbing him, and separating them. Fighting to remain in control, he struggled to get free from the teenager, but it was no use. Two seconds later, he found himself in his army uniform and looking down at Horatio, who had caught Calleigh before she hit the ground.

"Jason Humpry, I pray that you go in peace and know that you took care of your family as you had promised them," Father Newman said, watching as Ruby flew down and under the bed with Jason. He walked over and pulled the sheets that fell over the bed up to see the Ouija board glowing brightly before dying down. He reached under the bed and pulled the board out when he heard noises coming from all around the room. Speed had finally gotten the dresser away from him and Ryan had opened the closet door.

"Is it done?" Speed asked, looking down at a sleeping Calleigh in Horatio's arms.

Father Newman smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are all safe. Jason now know's his family had gotten the money and Ruby and Jack are once again reunited."

The group looked at each other and Ryan knelt down next to Horatio to take Calleigh from him. He was so scared he had lost her when he felt Jason leave his body and enter hers. He never wanted her to get hurt nor go through all this but in the end, everything worked out like plan...Sort of.


	15. The aftermath

**A/N:** Last chapter everyone. I just want to say thank you those that read and reviewed. It might be awhile until I write another story but keep an eye out.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan stood outside the police department as they watched officers walk Mrs. Dersey out of the building and into a cop car. It took them two days, but they were able to place the murder weapon in Mrs. Dersey's hand on the night of her husband's murder. After confessing she killed him because she thought he was cheating on her, she later found out he wasn't and the woman he was "seeing" was really a second cousin that has been over-seas for nine years and arrived back in the states.

"What's going to happen to the little girl?" Ryan asked, thinking about the five year old that now lost both her parents.

"Child Services will turn her over to the aunt who was named caretaker if anything happened to them," Calleigh said, walking back into the building. She stopped at the small memorial the department had up for Rick. "They say his case is going cold."

"Yeah. Almost like the killer knew how to avoid leaving any evidence behind," Ryan said, a little dryly. He had told Horatio he was going to confess to the murder, but his boss told him it wasn't his fult and not to the blame for someone else. He still felt guilty but all he had to do was look at the small, bearly noticable Cross like scar on Calleigh's cheek and he then remembers what she did to save him. He would forever be greatful to her and his friends that half the time he wouldn't feel guilty. "So what do we have next?"

Calleigh smiled and walked towards the elevator and got on. "Well, Horatio wants us to help Eric and Speed on this one case they're working on."

"Oh yeah? Where are they?"

"Knowing Eric, swimming for the murder weapon as we speak."

* * *

"You know, if I were to wager, I would say you're having way to much fun in there," Speed said, kneeling down on the small dock and looking down at the nasty, diseased swamp water. He watched as Eric swam over to him, holding up a hand gun that matched the description to the murder weapon they needed.

"Then how about next time you tell these fugitives not to throw evidence into swap water so I don't have to spend two hours in here looking for it," Eric laughed, handing Speed the gun. "This is the one we need."

"Good. Calleigh and Ryan are going to help us since we need this guy behind bars by the end of the day." Speed stood up walked over to the Hummer to bag the gun when we felt something wet wrap around his waist. Removing the wet arms, he turned around and pulled Eric's goggles completely off his head. "You're all wet."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get out of that suit and let me see your hand."

"Speed..."

"You were in there for two hours Eric." Speed gave him that look and watched as Eric striped of his suit, wearing now a black shirt and shorts. He picked up Eric's right hand, removing the bandage that was neatly wrapped around it, and made sure none of the swamp water got into the glove. Last week, the doctors gave Eric the okay to go diving but he had to wear gloves and keep it bandaged at all times while on a case, but they all made sure it was bandaged even outside of work.

"Better?" Eric asked, kneeling down to gather his diving gear. "In case you forgot, but I did go diving down in the Key's five days ago." He smiled at the memory of Speed taking him down to the Key's for a small vacation once the doctors told him he his hand was going to be fine.

"Yeah, but that water was germ infested," Speed said back. "Now come on, Calleigh and Ryan are waiting for us to get back."

* * *

Horatio stood outside one of the labs, looking through the glass as his team gathered around the table looking at the evidence they got from the crime scene that morning. It felt good to see his team back at work after giving them a week off to recover and relax. He himself had only taken three days since nothing really happened to him. When they came back from vacation, they acted like nothing even happened to them and went straight to work and did what they did best. Every so often, he found himself thinking back to Ruby and how quiet his house was now. He was starting to get used to the TV turning on and off, the lights turning on before got home and how they turned off when he got ready for bed. The last he heard of Father Newman was the day after the exorcistsim and he had told them he was going to personaly take care of the board so no one could get hurt again. He had tried calling him to thank the Father for everything he did, but the number was disconnected.

"Hey H, we got it," Ryan said, walking out of the lab with his friends behind him.

Horatio looked down and then looked up at them with a smile. "Then lets go and put a killer behind bars."

* * *

Somewhere in Ohio

A group of teenagers gathered around a board game, candles surrounding them. Each of them placed their fingers on the pointer that came with the game and began asking questions for someone from the other side to come out and talk to them.

"This is stupid," one boy said, looking down at the Ouija board. "And what's with these red spots all over?"

"I don't know. I asked the owner and he said the man that brought it in said it was a new kind of Ouija board," a girl said, still looking down at the pointer. A smile appeared on her face when the pointer started moving. "It's working."

"It's about time," another girl said. "Okay mister ghost, what's your name?"

R-I-C-K-S-T-E-T-L-E-R.


End file.
